Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by DramaticTendencies
Summary: Everyone loves Tugger , but Tugger has special place in his heart for a certain scarlet queen,but the course of true love never did run smooth , especially when you have an obsessive fangirl , who isnt willing to let go of him...Tugger/Bomba please R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my first proper fic, Well thankyou for deciding to read this, I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S, cookies for anyone who can find the Eastenders quote…**

**

* * *

**

'Bomba…I love you'

Tugger glanced up, meeting his reflection, he sighed.

'Hey Bomba, I've been thinking, 'Ya'know, maybe we should hook up someti…'

_No, you sound like a prat._

'Listen, Bomba, when I look at you, I feel different…special'

_You're trying to get with the queen, not become one._

'Hey, Bombs, I've been watching you lately and…'

_Stalker._

Tugger analysed himself in the mirror, this was honestly the first time in his existence he was concerned about his appearance; he always looked gorgeous, with minimal effort. But _she_ always looked stunning with what appeared to be no effort at all. He leant closer to the mirror. Although nothing could match Bombalurina's perfection, Tugger decided that he could get pretty damn close, and thought it a good idea to raid his human's bathroom cabinet. His owner was rather much a ladies man in his own right, proving very alluring to the opposite sex. Tugger had returned to the junkyard with a blue glass bottle reading 'Joop Jump', 'Snog Me Senseless' breath freshener and a few portentous looking aerosols. After deciding he didn't want any of them he was reduced to 'practicing' what he was going to tell the scarlet queen. He knew in a sense what he wanted to tell her, he just couldn't think of the right words.

'Damn It Tugger! Why can't you just tell her that you love her' he said aloud.

'Maybe if you did, she might accept it'

'Bast! How long have you been there, Misto?'

'Long enough' Tugger's 'roommate' responded 'And, if I was Bomba, I would fall for the things you just said, they're fine'

'Well, thankfully, you're not Bomba, so that wasn't of any assistance'

'I was just trying to help, Tug'

'I know, sorry'

Tugger glanced at the clock.

'Aww Shit! Shitshitshit!'

'Tugger , What's wrong?'

'Im late, very late, I'm ever so bloody late' he said dashing out the door.

'Tugger!' Misto called.

'WHAT NOW, I HAVENT GOT TIME!' Tugger snapped.

Misto stepped out of their den, handing Tugger a perfect, crisp, crimson rose.

'Are you sure that one is enough' Tugger asked apprehensively.

'Yes, just go Tugger'

'Thanks, Misto, What would I do without you' Tugger said, kissing his companion on the forehead before heading towards Bomba's den. Misto glanced up at the spot were Tugger's lips had rested and wiped his forehead with his paw. 'That's tom's gonna be the death of me'

* * *

'Bomba, what the hell is that'

'Mascara'

'Huh?'

'Make-up, Demeter, you know, what one would usually use to make themselves more attractive.'

'You're a cat, Bomba; you're not supposed to wear make-up'

'We're also not supposed to sing or dance, but you don't see anyone else complaining'

Bombalurina gave an ephemeral look to the ornate mantel clock.

'He's probably not coming Bomba'

'Shut up Deme'

'He's late again Bomba, you said…'

'Oh will you just shut up Demeter, just because you have a pathetic love life doesn't mean you should interfere with everyone else's' she heckled.

Demeter glanced at her paws, an utterly crestfallen looked appliquéd on her face.

'Sorry Dems, I didn't mean to'

'It's fine Bomba'

Bombalurina went back to fixing herself. She picked up a delicate crystal bottle that was lightly tinted pink, it glimmered under the lamplight. She squirted it several times; the misty droplets of perfume laced her body, making her fur sparkle amorously.

'Holy crap Bomba, are you trying to be alluring, or gas him out'

'If you not going to be any help, Deme, just get out'

'Fine' Demeter snapped, departing from the den.

Bomba sighed. Her sister could be so temperamental at times. She sniffed the air hesitantly. Maybe she had overdone it with the perfume, what if it actually was unbearable?

A cheerful knock erupted the room.

_Crap! He's here! How can I fix it now…My natural scent!_

She ran over to her bed and began rolling about, attempting to mask the sweet scent of the perfume that in actual fact was just a pleasant bouquet that floated around her.

'Bomba? Are you okay?'

'Uh-huh, just a second'

'Bomba, If you don't come out, I'm gonna come in'

'No, please don't, I just be a sec, OWWW!'She said, as she smacked her head against the wall.

'Right, I'm coming in'

'No, Tug…'

Tugger opened the door, to be greeted by Bomba, who was crumpled beneath her own body in the most unladylike position.

'I do hope I haven't interrupted anything Bomba'

A gentle smile tickled the edge of Tuggers lips as he chuckled lightly.

Bomba, who had now regained an upright position, sniffed disapprovingly.

'Glad to see I amuse you Tugger'

Her fur was ruffled, the mascara, somehow had become smudged and she had managed to scratch her self whilst in the little debacle.

She stood up and looked in the mirror, and then, much to Tuggers dismay, she began sobbing.

'Hey babe, don't cry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, just you looked kinda funny…'

'I look funny?' she whimpered

'No! You look utterly gorgeous, you always do but…How did you end up like that?'

'Well Deme, said that I smelt bad, and that, I, and then, and y-y-you weren't c-coming and' she began to sob again, and go into that hysteric state when one's words just become intelligible whimpers. Tugger wasn't used to queens being upset around him. He didn't like it.

He gazed at her, the blotches of black mulch that had gathered beneath her eyes, leaving tracks in her fur, _she looks pretty when she cries._

'Calm down, c'mon babe, please, for me, I hate to see a pretty queen crying'

He placed his finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up.

'C'mon sweetheart, smile, for me' she abruptly twisted her face away from his.

'I'm not a kitten Tugger, don't treat me like one'

'Sorry'

'No, Im sorry Tugger, it's just…Deme has been a real bitch today'

'Its okay you can abuse the Tugger as much as you like, I'm yours for the night.'

'You do know that that makes you sound like such a prostitute'

'The correct term, my dear, is gigolo, and I'll do anything if the price is right'

She batted his arm playfully.

'You look like a depressed panda' Tugger commented

'Thanks hun.'

'Your welcome'

Bomba sighed dejectedly.

'What's wrong babe?' Tugger queried

'I can't go out looking like this' she said gesturing to herself.

Tugger glanced at his own anatomy. Then took Bomba's lead and began rolling on the floor. When he sat back up, his fur had fallen attractively, so it framed his face, and his ruffled fur seemed altogether rather arranged, much like he had intended to look dishevelled.

'What was with the spaz attack?' Bomba asked.

'Now we both look like twats'

'But that's not fair Tugger, you still look hot!'

'As do you Bomba , so now , seeing as we both look mighty fine , are you ready to go out'

'Alright' she said, affecting an unimpressed tone 'If we have to'

'Good' Tugger said proudly, lifting Bombalurina into his arms.

'Tug! Put me down' she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling into his chest.

'Nah, you seem pretty comfortable there'

'You're such a geek'

'And you love me for it'

'Yes, Yes I do'

* * *

**Thanks for reading , and I really need a Beta reader as I have loads of mistakes...=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A **_**HUGE **_** Thankyou to my Looovly reviewers , Celeste Night , Hollarinax , GitaMerah ,ANDineffable ,. and Musicgal3 , I appreciate you reviews , So thanks guys , you rock my socks…=)**

**

* * *

**

Any Cat ,Pollicle or Human walking down the street at that time would wondered what sort of debacle the queen and tomcat had gotten into to be in such an unkempt state. Parts of their fur were sticking up at odd angles, there was a scratch on the queens face and she had what appeared to be mascara, swooping below her eyes. Luckily for the two Jellicles, no-one was in sight.

'Tugger, are we nearly there yet'

'Patience, Bomba, Patience'

Tugger had forced Bombalurina to place her paws over her eyes, as not to ruin the surprise that he had not yet told her about. His paws were placed on her waist as means to guide her.

'Tugger, I can hear water, your not going to throw me in a pond or anything are you? Because I swear if you even try, I will rip your…'

'Open your eyes' Tugger said hastily, not wanting to hear which part of his anatomy would be the victim of attack from Bombalurina's wrath

'Oh, you've brought me to the dock' Bomba said, trying not to sound disappointed, unfortunately for her, the dissatisfaction showed on her face.

'Just wait' Tugger said, perching on the edge of the dock. He patted the space beside him as a gesture for Bomba to sit. She took her space beside him, her legs dangling elegantly over the edge, swinging in time with the breaking and wombing of the Thames. The moonlight danced delicately over the water's frame, casting artistic shadows, with its long shallow movements. The calm brushing against the wooden beams that supported the frame of the dock, divided the time into vapid segments.

'Tugger, I…'

'Shh' he silenced her 'Wait'

'But Tug…'

'No' he whispered 'Just watch that club over there' he gestured to a building lit up by neon lights.

She huffed impatiently, brushing some fur out of her eyes. _How long is he going to keep this up for_.

With that, fluorescent explosions lit up the sky, the sparks settling gently to the ground. One after another they came, painting incandescent pictures in the dusky cobalt sky, each being more impressive than their successors. Bombalurina glanced at Tugger, excitement glimmering in her emerald irises.

'Tugger!' she gasped 'They're beautiful'

'Not as beautiful as you' Tugger winced inwardly _Not as beautiful as you_ he thought _Bast! How cheesy can you get, Oh No, Your turning into Munkustrap?_

'Tugger, how did you know?'

'My humans are having their engagement party there and I thought we might as well go and see the show.' He replied, affecting nonchalance.

She gazed in contentment at the fireworks bursting extravagantly in the sky.

'Bomba?'

'Mmm' she responded, distracted by the illustration of light.

'I lo…'

'AAAHHHHHH!'

The scream pierced the air, direct cue with the last firework.

Bomba glanced round fretfully,

'Demeter!' she called.

Tugger raised a quizzical eyebrow.

'Demeter?'

'Sorry, force of habit.'

'Oh right' Tugger began 'Anyway, what I was trying to say is that I lo…'

'HELP! PLEASE, IS ANYONE THERE'

'NO!' Tugger shouted 'NOW SOD OFF!'

Bombalurina slapped Tugger's arm warningly.

'Tugger!' she scolded 'I think it's a kitten, we should go and see' she said, rising to her feet and heading towards the direction where the sound was emitting. Tugger trailed after her dejectedly.

When they arrived at the secreting pint of the sound they were greeted by one of the Jellicles kittens , Etcetera , the most enthusiastic of the kittens , annoyance to any who tried to care for her , but most importantly , Tugger's most devout fan.

'Etcy, are you okay?' Bomba asked, lowering herself to the kitten's level.

'No my leg really hurts' she whimpered

'What are doing out this late?'

'Well' she started 'I came out for a walk because Pounce was snoring really loudly , and then I heard Tugger's voice and decided to follow you , but I though A short cut over this fence would be quicker' Etcetera gestured to the barbed-wire fence behind her.

She had fallen awkwardly, and the cavernous tear lining her calf, trailed into a diminutive mere beneath her lower leg.

'C'mon' Bombalurina soothed 'Lets get you back to the junkyard, Tugger, pick her up'

Tugger raised his paw in mock salute 'Yes Matron'

Bomba rolled her eyes; he really was an idiot at times.

He lifted the kitten into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into his chest, more or less perfectly replicating the way Tugger had carried Bombalurina some time prior.

'You comfy?' he asked, she nodded profoundly

'Then homeward bound we go'

* * *

Jenny sighed, analysing her handiwork.

'Now Etcetera, you promise never to go out looking for Tugger late at night again?'

'Yes Jenny'

'Thankyou dear'

Jennyanydots glared at Tugger, who flashed her a phony smile.

Etcetera glanced up at Tugger with innocently widened eyes.

'Night Tuggy'

'Night Babe'

She leant up and pressed her lips gently against his.

'Love you'

'Love you too, kit'

Tugger and Bomba departed from the Gumbie cat's den, making conference outside.

'What's wrong Tug, you look puzzled' Bomba enquired.

'She's never done that before…Kissed me; it was a bit…_odd_'

'Aww, I think it's cute, every kitten has a crush on an older tom, Tugger'

'What? Like you and Skimble' Tugger joked, regaining the playful lacquer in his voice.

'Or like you and Jellylorum'

'Yeah, but Jellylorum pretty hot'

Bombalurina laughed lightly, the sound tinkling in the silent, night air.

'Tugger, you was going to tell me something before we found Etcy, what was it?'

'Oh it doesn't matter now, but I've got a question?'

'Mmm?'

Tugger cocked his head towards his den, Bomba took his paw, and he twirled her round, her scarlet coat sparkling in moonlight with the movement.

'You do realise that wasn't a question, don't you Tugger?'


	3. RELATIONS&RELATIONSHIPS

**Every Rose Has It's Thorn Relations/Relationships…**

**AN ~ For TubombaFan09 who asked me to post a list of relations and whatnot so here it is…**

**(All Lists go from Oldest to Youngest)**

**Elder Jellicles**

Old Deuteronomy

Gus (Yup , He aint dead {yet})

**Middle Aged Jellicles**

Bustopher Jones

Asparagus

Skimbleshanks

Jennyanydots

Jellylorum

**Adult Jellicles**

Munkustrap

Alonzo

Demeter

Cassandra

Coricopat

Tantomile

Exotica

Admetus

Bombalurina

Tugger (Can't be bothered to type the Rum Tum part)

Mungojerrie

**Young Adult Jellicles**

Plato

Rumpleteazer

Misto/Quaxo

Victoria

**Kittens**

Etcetera

Pouncival

Tumblebrutus

Electra

Jemima

**Relations**

Old Deuteronomy has four sons , Macavity ,Munkustrap, Alonzo and Tugger (Oldest-Youngest) {I've put Lonz in with Old D's brood beacuse I think it makes sense and It's my story so =P} They all have different mothers.

Demeter and Bombalurina are sisters. Their mother is Grizabella, the father is unknown.

Victoria and Etcetera are sisters, Jellylorum is their mother.

Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots have one daughter, Electra, but they have kind of 'Adopted' Jemima ( her real parents are Macavity and Demeter , but that's a different story) Tumblebrutus and Pouncival.

Jerrie & Teazer are siblings , just to clear that up (In my story anyhoo)

Bustopher Jones is Misto's uncle (=D)

Cassandra and Exotica are cousins.

**Relationships…**

Munkustrap and Demeter are mates. (Awwh!)

Alonzo and Cassandra are mates , Cassandra is preggers.

Misto has a crush on Victoria but she is mates with Plato.

Jenny and Skimble are mates.

**Well that's all I can think of , If there is anything else just ask!..,=) ~ TLP**


End file.
